Foggy Love
by Hazen Yano
Summary: A love story between Midnight and Lucy. Midnight falls in love with Lucy during high school, but during graduation, he does something that he completely regrets, and runs off never seeing Lucy again. What will happen to the love birds? A new Series! Mildu Please R&R&F&F
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! MidLu series~! Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Midnight's POV**

This story, is based off my mistake that I took when I was in high school. I was a coward, I was an idiot, and I regret. I feel like I don't deserve what I have.

It all began in high school. I attended Fiore High, a well known school that i never really liked until the day I met her. I could never forget how I lost and gained so many things from there. I lost my first love, but I won the love of my life.

How to explain this. Well It goes way back to my freshmen year. Where I was in 's Classroom. It was on Monday when I heard that there was a new girl attending our school. I didn't have any interest since, well I didn't really care about that sort of stuff. When she walked into my class, I saw that she was really happy and really excited. How can you be excited about school?

"Everyone!" Began Mr. Clive, "This is our new transfer student from America. She's originally from here, but went aboard when she was a child. Introduce yourself."

He signaled his hand to us. "Hello! My name is Lucy Heartfilia! I'm 15 and I hope that I work well well with all of you."

She smiled at all of us. I just stared board. I didn't really care anyway. I looked over to Cobra who sat next to me. He was on his phone the entire time, just texting Kinana, his girlfriend next door. I stared bored, and went back to the front of the class. I saw point over to Natsu Dragneel. An annoying kid on the other side of the class.

I stared at them for a moment, they were smiling and greeting each other like they were long lost friends. Afterwards I just stared at the window. I had no interest in class, the only reason why I ever went to class was because my parents bug me to death if I don't go and get good grades on y classes. I never really studied. So there was no point.

After class ended, I just went outside the room and into my next class. I heard the new blond girl behind me call me out.

"Midnight-kun! Wait up!"

I stopped and stared bored. i didn't really know why, I just did. I don't normally respond to people though. What the hell was wrong with me? She caught up with me.

"Let's walk to class together, I don't really know where it is and I asked Mr. Clive, he said that we have the next period together!" She smiled at me happily.

I just simply nodded, not changing my expression and walked to class. As we went to the hallways it became even more crowded.

"Midnight! Wait up!" Called out Lucy, who was behind and in the mix of the crowd. I saw a bunch of guys get real close to her. And without her noticing, they were touching her large breasts and ass. I went over to her and quickly grabbed onto her. I put my body against hers and speed walked along with her to the end of the very crowded 400 hallway intersection. (- No joke, I have to deal with that hallway at my school everyday -_-)

After we got out, I still held onto her tightly and got her to class. Once I got in I got a bunch of stares off the other students. And I even saw Mira, who sat in the front row crack a smile.

Wait, why was I helping her? Why did I get her to my class? What's wrong with me?! My mind was so filled with these questions, that I didn't realize that I was still holding onto Lucy still.

"Midnight-kun, please let me go, Its a little embarrassing," She whispered. I let her go and went over to my seat in the corner near the window. I tried to ignore the questions that popped into my head. Every single one of them. It was filling my mind. Before i realized it, Lucy was sitting next to me and lass was almost over. I stared over to her, and saw that she didn't really care either, but simply listened to the class instructions.

I stared at the clock, 5 more minutes before the bell rang. I looked over to Lucy once more and stared at the small notebook that she was writing on. Everyone else was reading a book. Lucy had been writing the entire time. I only stared, curious as to what she wrote, She flipped the page and continued to write.

Right when the bell rang, she was distracted in her writing and I grabbed my stuff real quick. I waited in front of her until she realized.

"Lucy-san, let's go." I say, holding out my hand. Wait was I doing? Why was I helping. "What's your next period?"

She looked surprised, but otherwise smiled at me. "I have Chorus next, how about you?"

I looked surprised, "I have Chorus too."

She looked shock but smiled happily. She grabbed onto her stuff and out it away. After that, she hooked her bag over her shoulder and grasped my hand. I pulled her along the way to class. Slowly as we went through the 400 hallway once more. The way we walked completely slowed down. I held Lucy in front of me and pressed against me tightly. I looked down at her and as the students passed by. I saw a deep blush. I was shocked, but blushed as well.

_So...so cute... _I thought _What was I thinking! She's not cute! Stop! You've been acting weird all day!_

My thoughts turned away as Lucy whispered quietly. "I think we should get moving Midnight-kun."

She looked up at me. I blushed even more. I avoided eye contact. I walked really fast right before the bell rang once more. Once we got to class, I let her go in front of the class and I just left her there. I walked to my seat which was right near the front of the class, all the way to the left. After class began, we were to warm ups. We warmed up and everything and Ms. Lyra handed out a sheet.

"This is for our next concert near the end of the second semester. We'll be performing in front of everyone!" she cheered. I just stared and read the Lyrics. They were a good song and I have to say, its very interesting.

Chorus, for me was the best class I had. It was the only time I was able to relax and be myself, aside from lunch of course.

"Let's start practicing!" She said. I didn't disagree and I began to sing along with the class. Our song was a German lullaby. Lucy sat in the middle, since she was at an alto pitch, where i was a baritone.

After class ended, Lucy went up to me and smiled. "Your a really good singer!"

I just stared blankly. "Thanks."

Afterwards, we continued to get into classes, and we walked to each one together. Though it seemed a bit weird since we had the same schedule, but i didn't really mind. After about a week, this trend continued. I'd walk with her to class to class, and slowly we became really close. During Lunch i'd go to the roof and meet up with Cobra, Kinana, Angel, and Racer. While Lucy, would meet up with her other friends down near the trees.

I would sometimes take a glimpse at her when I could. Angel and Racer would sometimes catch me looking at her, but they teased me endlessly. Usually after just sitting around, I would just sleep it off.

Over the year, I would feel strangely attracted to her. Every day, slowly I would get to know her, and slowly I didn't realize that I was falling in love with her. I thought it was something normal. But I was wrong.

As the years ended, we were at the end of our senior year. I knew I was in love with her. Actually everyone in the school knew. Lucy and I were called the couple of the school, even though I didn't really know that she loved me back.

At our graduation, we sat on our gymnasium steps. Though, today was a day even more special than just Graduation. Today was the results to one of Lucy's Writing contests she entered a long time ago. She was writing the story so that she could get into the publishing company that she's been dying to get into. I sneezed and she just smiled, she gave me one of her mufflers from her bag, and I kept it.

We sat next to each other. I wore a suit and she wore a perfect black dress, that I thought made her very beautiful. I stared at the envelope in her hands. She breathed in and she opened it. She read it to herself. The moment that she opened it, she started crying.

"Lu," I whispered. I took the letter from her hand. When I read it, I smiled and looked over to Lucy.

I hugged her, "Congrats Lu!"

She sobbed in tears of happiness next to me. I loved the stories she wrote, they made me feel something different. Something that i could never put into words.

"Night-kun~ Thanks~ And thank you for all your support!" She said smiling at me. Tears slowly stopping from falling, and her blushing face under me.

Something inside me began to burn. I couldn't control myself. I loved her, and seeing that adorable face made me lose it. I gently grabbed her face, leaning closer to my.

"Lu," I whispered.

"Ni-" before she could even finished, I pulled her into a kiss. I separated from her, she stared at me surprised. Almost frightened. She had a huge blush. I ran away. I wasn't thinking straight, and I ran away, worried that I'd do something stupid again. Something that I'd regret.

I did, every time I'd remember her pained face. I couldn't hold in my sadness, not even one bit. Why did I do it? Why did I have to lose control and kiss her? Why did I fall in love with you Lucy?!

* * *

><p><strong>{SEVEN YEARS LATER} <strong>

I made the band called "Oracion seis Reborn". It was something that Cobra, Race, and Angel joined to make. We were well known all through out Japan. And I knew that it was something that I thought would help me decide what to do in my life. It really was.

I put on the muffler that Lu gave me years ago.

After one of our performances, I checked online to our websites, and I read the comments. So far I didn't really follow any interest. Then I checked my phone real quick. I didn't receive any messages. I went home after that. I left the rest to their free time.

I checked one of the books in my bag and began to read it. It was one of Lu's books. I still haven't gotten over her. My love for her was still strong, even though I was a coward. I was an idiot, and i regret it.

As I read her book, i didn't notice anyone behind me or in front of me.

"I wonder how Lu is doing." I say, staring at the sky. The full moon out and the stars glinting in the sky with a few clouds covering them. I felt someone behind me tug on my jacket from behind.

"Night-kun?" Said a high pitched girl behind me. Wait this voice! I turned around and stared amazed.

"Lu," I whispered. I saw the Blond beauty smiling at me and somewhat shorter than before. Her radiant smile facing me.

_Lu, you have no idea how much I've missed you, nor how much I've loved you. Especially in our foggy love. _

* * *

><p><strong>And Chapter end! Midlu everyone! Hope that you liked! Next chapter should come soon~ I promise~ Its going to be a short series though~. I hope that you enjoyed so far! I've had this idea for a while, and thought, why not write it out?<strong>

**Anyway~ Please R&R&F&F**

**Yadi-san out~! Till next chapter or in process one-shot! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Chapter 2 of the Midlu series! Hope that you enjoy! Sorry if its shorter~! **

**Disclaimer, I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Midnight's POV**

"Lu," I whispered. I saw the Blond beauty smiling at me and somewhat shorter than before. Her radiant smile facing me.

_Lu, you have no idea how much I've missed you, nor how much I've loved you. Especially in our foggy love._

"Night-kun. It's been so long since graduation," she says. Her soft smile blew me away. My heart pounding, hearing every word. Lucy is really in front of me. She's really there.

I hugged her. I kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear. "I've missed you so much."

I felt her wrap her arms around me once more. Before I could do anything, I felt her head against mine, and I felt her snuggle in.

"Night-kun, do you remember, how you hugged me when we heard the news that my book was going to be published?" she began "That hug was so warm, I'm really happy that I was able to share my happiness with you. I was so happy that I had you by my side. I really was. I've missed you."

I couldn't speak, but I stayed hugging her, feeling the warmth, from this winter air.

"Lu, I'm sorry for what I did 7 years ago. I'm sorry, I stole something that was very precious from you, and I can never return it back. I'm really sorry, I want to repay you in some way. Lu, I've been scared out of my mind after what happened, and I haven't been able to over come it." I said.

"Hey, Night-kun, do you remember when we first met? We were in the same homeroom, I asked Mr. Clive that you had the same schedule as me, and I thought it'd be a good idea to follow you around. But when you carried me everywhere especially in that 400 hallway, I felt happy to be near you. So please, don't say that you've stolen something, that you can't take back, because everything from experiences, to my firsts, I can never forget, nor can I say that I blame anyone for it."

"Lu," I whispered. Before anything, I separated from her. I grabbed onto her hand and lead her to my house, where I had bought once our band grew big. After I pulled her in, I told her while hiding my blush from my face, that she could get comfortable.

I lead her to my room, where it was very clean and very ordinary. I sat Lu on my bed. She wore a thin sweater, with the same scarf that she gave me before I kissed her, and black leggings, along with a pair of boots. Overall my heart was pounding. She was so beautiful. Before I knew it, I looked at her with a blush, and she noticed me staring. I stared at the floor.

"Lu, I have to tell you something, that is very important. I feel like this should get off my back," I began, I took in a deep breathe. "I love you Lu, I have since the first few days off high school. i can't leave you anymore, I can't, everyday, i think of you being there with me. Everyday, I imagine, that you loved me back. It got harder to forget about you after we graduated, because, I stole your first kiss. I forced you to do something that I selfishly wanted. I'm really sorry. But, even then there is a problem, I know you don't return my feelings, because I've caused you so much trouble. it must have been a bad experience, and I'm really sorry."

"Night-kun," She whispered softly. I looked up to her.

"Lu, I still love you, and I can't think of anyone else to love other than you. I know you must hate me, but, if you reject me, then I'll force those feelings away. And I'll make sure that we'll stay friends. As much as I don't want to." I said. I stared at her and I saw her face in shock. I looked back down. Before I knew it, I felt her hands gently against my cheeks. I couldn't feel more confused, yet so happy.

"Night-kun, your such an idiot." Before I responded, she planted her lips against mine. Once we separated, I stared confused, but happy. "I love you Night-kun~"

I tackled Lu onto the bed and pinned her down. Her face in flush. I gave her a kiss, a longer one. One that lasted longer than any other kiss I've given her.

"I love you Lu," I whispered. Her blushing face smiling at me. I couldn't resist it, so I kissed her again. "I was the biggest idiot back then, but only because i was scarred, because I didn't know if you'd reject me. After those years with you, I fell so hard for you. And it pained me to know that wouldn't love me back. So I ran away, instead of facing it."

I looked at her. She smiled softly. "You really are an idiot, Night-kun. When you held me everyday in those hallways, I felt my heart pound so hard, that I thought you'd hear it. To me, I know you must have been scared of my response, but I hope you know I looked up to you more than you think I did. I thought you were the coolest guy I new, and I thought you were just like a hero. But even so , I've loved every side of you. I've loved the side where I saw both your cowardly side, and your heroic side. I love you Night-kun."

"Lu~," I kissed her again, but longer and longer. That night we touched each other's body, feeling each other's warmth. Our love synchronized.

The next morning we woke up, naked, side by side. Enjoying each other's company. When I woke up, she didn't wake up yet. I smiled softly. Her beautiful blond hair, and her beautiful self in general, made me so happy. I kissed her forehead softly, making sure she wouldn't wake up. I moved her hair to the side. I kissed her once more, before she woke up.

She smiled softly at me. I smiled back, I hugged her tightly. Making sure that she never left my side.

_"I'm glad your mine Lu~" I whispered. Lu snuggled into my embrace. _

_"Me too~" _

* * *

><p><strong>And end of chapter 2! One more chapter to go! Then I'm done with this series~! Hope that you enjoyed so far! Please R&amp;R&amp;F&amp;F~ THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! i LOVED READING EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM! <strong>

**till next chapter! **

**Yadi-san out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Chapter 3~! Hope that you like! Here we go~ **

**Disclaimer, I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Midnight's POV `**

Days later, Lu and I confronted the band about us dating. When I told them, They were all at first surprised. But then made a smile, well most of them.

"Finally! I took you, 11 years to figure that out!" Sighed Cobra "I thought it was something else that you wanted to tell us."

I looked over to him with a bored expression. The only reason it took so long was because I was scared...

"That's so cute~! Congrats!" Said Kinana, who stayed in Cobra's arms. I nodded.

Everyone else gave us our congrats and smiled at us. I looked over to my schedule, I saw that we had extra space for announcements, and decided that I was going to do something that I should have done. Our performance was that very night. I looked over to the clock and saw that we had about three more hours. That should be helpful.

I got Cobra, Angel, Kinana, and Racer together, Lu left saying that she had to tell her publishing company about something her schedule or something, so the timing was perfect. I told the group my plan, and our manager decided that it was fine. Even though it was last minute.

"Just give her a front row ticket, that was you can lift her onto the stage and actually doing it." Said Cobra. I nodded in agreement. "But how are we supposed to get a ring? I mean, we have less than three hours?"

I looked over to him and said "Don't worry about the ring, I already have it all ready and set."

"Since when have you been planning this exactly?" Asked Angel.

"Well, I planned this today, but the ring I bought after I left Lu in Fiore High. Not really my intention, but it was out of reflex. I remember her size back then, and she hasn't changed in height, so it should fit." I said.

I thought about something that made me really concerned. I looked over to Kinana who stood next to Cobra.

"Kinana, I need you to do something in this plan." I said to her, both Cobra and Kinana stared at me curiously.

"What does she need to do?" Asked Cobra.

"I need to be next to Lu at the moment that she's about to enter the hall and go into the front row. I just don't want any mistakes during this performance.

"Okay!" She cheered. I nodded and Cobra began to tell her about the route and everything else.

"Let's start practicing a little for the performance." I told everyone, they all agreed. A few hours later, we were at the hall and ready for everything. I gave Lu a ticket and a long kiss that made her blush.

Once it began, i couldn't help but feel happy. We sang our songs. Every Rock fan there cheered along with us. Both boys and girls, men and women. I saw Lu in the front of the rows smiling and laughing along with Kinana. She looked so cute!

Once it was time, I looked over to Cobra, who gave the signal to have everyone play a slow tune that made everyone confused. It was time for my big reveal.

"I have a quick announcement." Everyone stared confused and worried. Lu was a bit confused. The camera's on me only.

"I want to tell everyone a little story, that changed my entire life. I met a girl in high school after she transferred to my class during freshmen year, and we had the same schedule. So I'd always walk with her through the crowded hallways and take her through the class. I saw her every single day. And I fell in love with her. And on graduation day, she won an award saying that her book was published, and she was so happy that she cried. I gave her a hug and by mistake I gave her a kiss."

The crowd looked a little worried as they heard this story.

"Then I ran away, feeling like an idiot. And I felt like I was the worst. And I truly was at that time. That was 7 years ago. In those 7 years, I was still in love with this girl, and I couldn't resist her anymore. I love her so much. And so, a few days ago I met up with her again. And I told her that I loved her. She told me that she had always loved me. That she'd stay by my side, as I would to her."

They all awed. I broke a smile. In front of everyone,

"And I just wanted to say that I will forever love you. But there is something else I wanted to say."

I grabbed onto Lu's hand and lifted her onto the stage. I got her into a one sided hug. She buried her face into my chest blushing.

"This is Lu, she's the one I've been in love with for so many years. She's really shy though,"

The crowd whistled and cheered along side me.

"And Lu, even though We only just recently reunited a few days ago, its felt like, I've been dating you for the past 11 years. Everyday in high school, Everyday I was separated from you I felt a huge connection, and I couldn't leave your side."

I sat on one knee. The entire crowd shouted. I pulled out the ring and placed it into position. The camera's on only us. Tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Lu, Will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?" I asked. My heart pounding. Waiting for her answer.

She shook her head rigorously, She replied. "Yes!"

I put the ring on her as my heart stopped and a smile broke onto my face. I got up and gave her a long kiss.

Everyone in the crowd cheered happily along side me. Everyone yelled and was happy. A few in tears themselves. I spoke into the microphone once more.

"I love you Lu"

"I love you too~ Night-kun!" She replied. Everyone heard and cheered even harder. We kissed once more.

* * *

><p><strong>{9 Months Later} <strong>

"Where's my tie?" I called over to Cobra. Who seemed to be ready in his suit.

"It's on the chair over there," he replied, He looked over to me and saw my nervousness. I looked down. "Midnight, its okay, everything is going to be okay."

I breathed in and exhaled tiredly.

"Listen, when you get out there, your going to be that man that got to her, and that was no longer the coward that used to be you." He said. Trying to comfort me.

I simply nodded. A few minutes later, I was ready and prepared for anything. i stood at the alter and waited for the doors to open. I breathed in and saw the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen. It was Lu, who wore a white dress with spaghetti straps and her roses in her hands. I couldn't help but blush. She smiled at me.

Her soft smile made me nearly faint. Behind me was Cobra who whispered. "Congrats,"

I smiled and looked over to Lu, "Thanks,"

Walking down the column, I saw her walking with the brightest smile. My view was no longer foggy anymore, it never was with Lu.

With Lu, my heart was complete and i was ready for everything.

After we said our Vow, I was ready to give her a kiss.

"Lu," I whispered to her, "I'm never letting you go away into the fog I left you in,"

She gave me a soft smile, "Night-kun,"

Touching her face softly, I gave her a kiss. Everyone in the crowd cheered. I placed my forehead against her's and kissed her again.

"I love you Lu~,"

"I love you too Night-kun~!"

_I wasn't going to let Lu and I fall into that foggy love stage again. Because now, I could see everything, thank you Lu, for being at my side this entire time. _

* * *

><p><strong>And end! Thank you all for reading! That was the end of chapter 3! Hope that you enjoyed it~! I have to say thank you to all the fans, I'm thankful that you gave me a review, or fav. or follow~! <strong>

**Anyway! Til next time! Please R&R&F&F! Also, check out my other stories~ Most of them are one shots though~~ **

**Anyway~ **

**Yadi-san out~! **


End file.
